


Under The Snow

by idc



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little conversation in a snowy town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really remember but I think Cliff talks about the realness of their world in the snowy city? Anyone knows his exact dialogue?

"This isn't real," Fayt said as he looked up to the falling snow. "The snow, the cold, all of these are only data. No, maybe there was never even any cold and it's only our brain that was programmed to conceive that it should be cold," he frowned as he saw a snowflake melt on his palm.

"Does it matter?" Cliff asked. He put his hand over Fayt's. "Where this warmth comes from?" he hugged Fayt from behind. "Will this not mean anything, because it's only data?"

"And this?" Cliff peppered kisses on his face. "How about this?" he blew raspberry on the sensitive spot below Fayt's ear and Fayt couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Fayt tried to wriggle out of Cliff's hug but his attempt was futile. In the end, he relaxed and leaned on Cliff.

"It would mean something if we give meaning to it." Cliff said seriously, and Fayt felt like he didn't only try to convince Fayt, but himself too.

"Then give meaning to this," Fayt turned and kissed Cliff. They embraced deeper, while snow kept falling around them.


End file.
